A One Night Stand And More
by AwryFlower
Summary: Remus and Sirius have a drunken one night stand, and then there's more. First slash, M rated fic, please go easy on me! Disclaimer: I own nothing!


**Okay guys, this is my first M rated fic so go easy on me! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

It started with a drunken one night stand.

They couldn't say anything to each other for weeks. Until...

"Remus, we need to talk."

"What is it Sirius?"

"We need to talk about what happened that night."

"What night Sirius?"

"You know, James' birthday party night?"

"Nothing happened that night except I had a really weird dream Sirius."

"What was the dream about?"

"Oh... Nothing in particular!"

"Really... Then why won't you tell me?"

"Oh, no reason!"

"What about if I told you that my dream was the exact same as yours except it was from my point of view"

"You mean...?"

"Yeah"

"That actually happened!"

"Well yeah"

"Oh I'm so sorry Sirius!"

"Doesn't matter!"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, totally"

"Did you, you know, like it?"

"Well, yeah, kinda, maybe!"

"Me too" was whispered into Sirius' ear.

Then Remus was gone.

1 week later

"Hey Sirius!"

"Hi Remus!"

"What are you doing?"

"Homework"

"Riiight...I'm supposed to believe that"

"Well of course you are!"

"Anyway, what are you really doing?"

"Nothing much..."

"Okay... anything else?"

"Well other than thinkingaboutthatnight then I'm cool!"

"Say that slower!"

"I said 'well other that thinking of that night then I'm cool!" he then turned away blushing.

"Don't worry, I've thought about it too!"

"Really! Do you, you know, wanna do it again?"

"Not here!"

"No not here but anywhere!"

"Well, yeah, kinda, maybe?"

"Cool, well ummm I'm gonna go back to the dorm, you coming?"

"Yeah, just coming!"

"Wait, that actually sounds really wrong thinking of what we were just talking about!"

"...Did you really need to point that out?"

"No but I felt like doing so!"

"Padfoot, my friend, you are really making me start to consider your sanity!"

"I thought that you started to consider that years ago and now you've come to the conclusion that I am in fact insane!"

"Wow! You actually thought! I thought there was nothing but some fluff and debris up there?"

"Screw you!"

"That also sounds wrong Paddy!"

"Your nickname sounds wrong!"

"So does Prongs'!"

"How does his sound wrong!"

"It sounds like a genital disease, you know! Imagine this, 'Dude, I've got the Prongs!' It sounds wrong!"

"I don't think I wanna know where that came from so I'm gonna ask anyway!"

"That was my first thought when you and Jamieboy came up with your nicknames!"

"What was your first thought when we came up with your nickname?"

"GOD NO!"

"Hey look, we've reached the Gryffindor tower already!"

"Password?" said the Fat Lady.

"Hippogriffs!"

They enter the common room and head up the stairs to the dorm.

"Soooo... About what we said earlier?"

"Padfoot, mate, you are insatiable."

"And you love me because of it!"

"I really don't."

"You totally do!"

"Piss off Padfoot."

Remus walks up the stairs to the boy's dorm, Sirius tagging along behind him like a lost puppy.

"Why are you following me Padfoot?"

"I'm not! This is my dorm too you know.."

"Whatever" Remus says before flopping onto his bed.

"So, about, you know, what we were talking about before, do you, you know, wanna do it again?"

"Erm..Well.."

"That wasn't a definite no! You're considering it!"

"Shut up Padfoot, before I do say no."

"Hmph."

"Right, well maybe we should do it again, to you know, make sure it wasn't just a fluke..."

"Yes! Precisely what I was thinking!"

"Again, you think?"

"Screw you."

"Screw yourself."

"Mate, that's your job."

"Oh, piss off Padfoot!"

"Never!"

Sirius smirks and stalks over to Remus, climbing onto his bed and straddling the werewolf.

"There's no backing out now.."

"Oh get on with it."

Sirius barks in laughter before covering Remus' mouth with his own. Their mouths moving in unison, moans of content and pleasure slipping past their lips. Sirius slips his tongue out to run it along the seams of Remus' lips, pushing it past them when the werewolf gasps. His mouth mapping out the spacious cavern of Remus', Sirius makes a sound of pleasure, shifting himself to grind his hips against Moony's. A low moan slips past Remus' parted lips, his breaths now coming in short pants, his eyes darkening in barely concealed lust. Above him, the animagus moans at the sight of Remus looking so utterly sexy beneath him, his own eyes darkening at the sight. Remus wriggles to get more comfortable, accidently rubbing against Sirius' growing erection, the animagus lets out a low moan. Remus smirks and repeats the action before flipping them over and grinding himself against Sirius, them both moaning in unison.

"Ugghnn, Remus..."

Remus smirks and trails his hands down Sirius' chest before pulling the animagus' top off, leaning down and pulling one of his nipples into his mouth, relishing in the sounds that were erupting from Sirius' mouth.

"God, Moony...!"

Remus just chuckles before repeating the same treatment to Sirius' other nipple, flicking his tongue around it and sucking it hard. He pulled away after a while, admiring his work, Sirius having long been reduced to a pile of mush. Remus smirks before beginning to kiss his way down Sirius' body, flicking his tongue into Sirius' naval as he passes it, grinning when he arches up into his touch. Remus unfastens Sirius belt then pulls down his trousers, licking his lips at the long, hard cock in front of him.

"No underwear? Naughty boy.."

Remus grins before placing a kiss on the head of Sirius' dick, his tongue darting out to lick the slit before he took the head of it into his mouth, sucking vigorously. Sirius gasps and moans loudly, wanting to thrust into the wet heat surrounding his cock but he restrains himself, tangling his fingers in Remus' tawny locks instead and pushing his head further down his cock. Remus didn't seem to mind, humming in content, relishing in the moans coming from Sirius, bobbing his head up and down his cock.

Sirius thrusts up slightly into Remus' mouth but he takes it in his stride, sucking with even more vigour.

"You're such a dirty little cock-slut, aren't you Moony? Taking my cock into your mouth like a pro, you should be a fucking porn star. Imagine, all those men wanking to the sight of you sucking me off, you'd like that wouldn't you?"

Remus moans, sending vibrations up Sirius' cock, sucking harder. After a little bit more of this, Sirius could feel his orgasm coming.

"R-Remus! I'm gonna...c-cum..!"

Remus just bobs his head faster, determined to make Sirius cum. With a final shout of "Remus!" Sirius shoots his load down Remus throat. Remus swallows as much as he could, though a little trickle of it slips past his lips. Sirius just smirks and licks it away, before looking Remus over, his smirk growing as he spots Remus' erection.

"My turn to return the favour, is it?"

**Wooo! First graphic sex scene done! I'm so proud of my perverted mind, haha. I dunno if I should continue this, for just now it's just a one-shot, but if I get enough people saying they want another chapter then I might consider it...**

**ElectricMarauder**


End file.
